Renion 1
by OutOfEden
Summary: Alex and Claire go to a high school renion.......
1. Default Chapter

Claire was sitting on the fence with BOM watching Pheonix   
  
when Alex pulled up in his Ute. He got out and walked up to them.  
  
Alex: Giday  
  
Claire: Hi   
  
Alex: Hey little bubby  
  
Charlotte smiled when she saw Alex  
  
Alex: Guess what!  
  
Claire: What?  
  
Alex: Our school's having a reunion  
  
Claire: Your kidding?  
  
Alex: Nope, It's on Saturday.  
  
Claire: Interesting! Are you gonna go?  
  
Alex: Hell yeah I wanna gloat!  
  
Claire: What have you got to gloat about?  
  
Alex: Everything  
  
Claire: Oh really like what?  
  
Alex: Like my good looks  
  
Claire: Ha! what good looks?  
  
Alex: I'm adorable and you know it  
  
Alex took charlotte from Claire.  
  
Alex: Arn't I little bubby, your mummy   
  
don't know what she's talking about.   
  
So how about you?. He said to Claire  
  
Claire: Huh?  
  
Alex: Are you gonna go?  
  
Claire: No  
  
Alex: Why not?  
  
Claire: Why should I go?  
  
Alex: To talk to your old friends, see   
  
what they've become, to show off   
  
the little bubby, come on Claire.  
  
Claire: Yeah alright can't be that bad  
  
Alex: It starts at 6pm so I'll pick you   
  
up about 5pm.  
  
Claire: Yeah righto  
  
Tess was in Claire's room helping her   
  
get ready for the reunion, it was 5:45  
  
and Claire still wasn't ready.  
  
Tess: Ok, make-up's all done, go put   
  
on the dress.  
  
Claire: I don't see why I have to   
  
wear a dress.  
  
Tess: You have to make an impression   
  
Claire, you havn't seen these people in   
  
years, you want to look nice don't you.  
  
Claire: I suppose I don't have a choice   
  
do I?  
  
Tess: Hurry up go put in on I just heard   
  
Alex downstairs.  
  
Tess left the room and went downstairs   
  
Claire: I'll take that as a no.  
  
Claire grabed the garment of her bed   
  
and put it on. She looked at her reflection  
  
in the mirror.She was wearing a black dress  
  
with shoe straps and frills at the bottom   
  
the slanted diagnally, and a pair of Tess' heels.   
  
She heard Alex voice as he yelled up the stairs.  
  
Alex: Come on Claire we're gonna be late  
  
Claire: Well here goes  
  
Claire walked down the stairs taking her time,   
  
at the bottom was Alex looking gorgeous as  
  
usual in a black tux, with Tess standing next him.  
  
Alex's mouth was hanging open and Tess lifted   
  
his chin up and closed it.  
  
Tess: Don't drool on the carpet  
  
Claire and Tess both giggled, Alex had   
  
turned a bright shade of crimson red.  
  
Claire: Ok lets get this over with.   
  
Tess: Have fun you two, be good,Tess called   
  
out as Claire and Alex got into the ute and sped of  
  
into the night. 


	2. Reunion 2

The ride to the reunion was uneventful just the usual  
  
banter of insults, gossip and small talk that was thrown  
  
from one to the other. When they arived the parking   
  
lot was full of cars.  
  
Claire: I so don't want to do this and I look terrible  
  
Alex:No you don't you look amazing and it's a little late now  
  
Claire: Yeah I guess  
  
Alex got out of the ute.  
  
Alex: Are you coming or should steal some food   
  
and bring it back for you.  
  
Claire got out of the car and Alex locked it. They   
  
walked up the path to the huge doors, just before   
  
they walked through them Alex linked his arm through   
  
Claire's and gave her a small smile to which she returned.  
  
It was really busy inside, there was a dance floor set up,  
  
disco balls and flashing lights, a kareoke, a buffet along   
  
one of the walls, a bar and neatly set tables and chairs.  
  
Alex: Wow they really went all out hey  
  
Claire: Yeah  
  
Alex: Come on we'll find a table and then I'll go get   
  
us some drinks.  
  
Claire: Sure  
  
They found a quiet table in the corner, well it was  
  
quiet until a group of guys came and surrounded Alex.  
  
Alex: Guys what have you's been up to?  
  
Claire took her mobile out of the little black bag Tess had  
  
let her borrow and looked for a place she could go to talk.  
  
She decided just to go out side so she got up from the table   
  
and started to leave  
  
Alex to Claire: Hey can you get the drinks?  
  
Claire: Sure  
  
Alex gave her a twenty and she set of outside  
  
When she got outside she dialled drovers and waited   
  
for someone to answer  
  
Tess: Hello  
  
Claire: Hey Tess it's me how's Charlotte?  
  
Tess: She's fine Claire so how is the reunion?  
  
Claire: not much happening, I just got here  
  
Tess: Must of taken a while to get there then  
  
Claire: Yeah it did, Oh no!  
  
Sandra's car pulled up in the carpark  
  
Claire: You will never guess who's just showed up  
  
Tess: Who?  
  
Claire: Sandra  
  
Tess: oh great, well somethings bound to happen now  
  
Claire: I need a drink, something strong   
  
Tess: Oh it can't be that bad  
  
Claire: Wanna make a bet  
  
Tess: Try and have fun Claire  
  
Claire : ah huh ok bye  
  
Tess: Bye  
  
Claire hung up as Sandra walked in the doors, Claire   
  
walked in after her and went to get the drinks.  
  
Claire: Hey can I get 2 beers please  
  
Bar tender:Yeah sure  
  
He poured two glasses, Claire paid him then she  
  
went to go find Alex. He was still at the table   
  
with all the guys. She sat down next to him and   
  
gave him one of the beers.  
  
Claire: Guess who's here  
  
Alex: Who?  
  
Claire: The wiked witch of Killarney herself  
  
Alex: Your kidding?  
  
Claire: I kid you not  
  
Danny: Well if it isn't Claire McLeod, and   
  
she's in a dress now that's a shocka  
  
Claire: Danny! I'm suprised to not find   
  
you in the nearest brothel  
  
All the men bust into fits of laughter  
  
Danny: Funny!  
  
Claire: Yeah I thought so  
  
Alex sat back chuckling  
  
Danny: I'd watch out for this one Alex  
  
she's fiesty  
  
Sandra walked over to the table  
  
Danny: Sandra I hear you've shaked up  
  
with Harry Ryan  
  
Sandra: I'd prefere if you didn't tell them   
  
about my private life Claire  
  
Claire: Why don't you run back to Daddy   
  
Warbux and ask him to buy you a new dress  
  
cause that one is just so yesterday.  
  
The men broke out into more fits of laughter   
  
and Sandra walked off. 


	3. part 3

Lareena, Kacey, Katherine and Amanda, a couple girls Claire used to be friends with had joined the table and they had started a game of truth or dare.Everyone had had a couple of drinks to many and all of the girls were giggly.  
  
Katherine: Alex truth or dare?  
  
Alex: Truth  
  
Katherine: Ok have you ever been with Claire  
  
Claire: What!?  
  
Alex: No...not yet  
  
Claire: Not yet! Alex I wouldn't sleep with you even   
  
if I was paid a billion dollars.  
  
Danny: Ha ha shut down!  
  
Alex: Shut Up Danny!  
  
ALex: Claire truth or dare?   
  
Claire: Dare  
  
Alex: You picked that cause you don't want to say that you really do like me, and you would sleep with me  
  
Claire: Would you get on with the dare  
  
Alex: Fine umm....Go up and do that kareoke thinkamabob.  
  
Claire:That's it, that's my dare  
  
Alex: Yeah or do you want me to pick something else.  
  
Claire: No that one's fine!  
  
Claire had been told she was a good singer so she didn't mind getting up and singing. She looked through the song list and chose 'My Immortal' by Evanesence. She got up onto the stage and started to sing.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
She finished the song and sat back down. The whole room was clapping and wolf wistles could be herad from the boys at the table.  
  
Kacey: That was really good Claire  
  
Lareena: Yeah I didn't know you could sing  
  
Claire: Hidden talent  
  
Amanda: Well you should unhide it  
  
It was about 11.30pm and Claire was gettingreally tied, she laid her arms on the table and put her head in them.  
  
Alex saw that she was tied and he was a bit drwsy himself so he tapped her arm.  
  
Claire: Yeah  
  
Alex: You want to get going?  
  
Claire: Yeah sure   
  
Claire got up and grabbed her bag.  
  
Alex: Well guys were going to get out of here, good seeing you's all again we'll have to catch up again.  
  
Katherine: Yeah Claire can I get your number again I lost it.  
  
Claire gave Katherine her number and walked off.  
  
Claire Bye  
  
Danny: Hey Claire can we have your number aswell  
  
All the boys started laughing, Claire was to tied to think of a witty remark.  
  
Claire: Ha Ha!  
  
Danny: Cya 


	4. part 4

Alex put his arm around Claire's shoulder and led her towards the ute,  
  
he opened the door, closed it behind her and got into the drivers seat.  
  
Alex: It's a really long drive and I don't feel like driving so do you  
  
wanna go check in at that hotel.   
  
He pointed to the hotel across the road.  
  
Claire: Yeah I don't care  
  
Alex: Ok then  
  
Alex: Hi can I get two rooms  
  
Hotel guy: I'm sorry we only have one room left we are  
  
booked out cause there is a conference.  
  
He said with a french accent  
  
Alex: Is it double bed?  
  
Hotel guy: It is a king size sir  
  
Alex: Fine I'll take that  
  
The hotel guy gave him the key and he went to get Claire   
  
who was still in the car.  
  
Alex: They've got a conference on so they only had one   
  
vacant room so I just got that one,It has a king size bed though.  
  
Claire: Fine  
  
She grabbed her bag, got out of the car and followed Alex  
  
through the lobby and to an elavator.They got in and Alex   
  
pushed the button for level 5.The lift stopped and they   
  
walked out.  
  
Claire: What room are we in?  
  
Alex: Number 25 right here  
  
They were standing right in front of the door, Alex opened  
  
it and they went in.  
  
Alex: Nice!  
  
Claire walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, she fell  
  
asleep straight away.Alex didn't know if he should make her  
  
comfortable or not he decided to take off her dressand   
  
shoes, she was wearing black lace underwear underneath,   
  
Alex smiled a cheeky grin then put her under the covers.   
  
He stripped down to his boxes and got in next to her. She  
  
rolled over and put her armon his stomache, Alex   
  
wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.  
  
Morning came as did the sun, Claire was the first to wake,   
  
she felt someone's arms around her she turned to see Alex,  
  
fast asleep, he looks cute when he's sleeping she thought.  
  
She sat up and tried to remember the events of the night  
  
before, last thing she remembered was falling asleep on  
  
the bed clothed, shoe's and all. She looked to see that   
  
she was just in her underwear. Alex began to wake up   
  
also, he opened his eyes to see a gorgeous Claire staring  
  
at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Claire: You took off my clothes.  
  
Alex: I could take the rest off if you like  
  
Claire: Your such a pervert  
  
Alex: Can't help it if there's something good to look at  
  
Claire: Flattery will get you nowhere  
  
Alex: What will get me somewhere?  
  
Claire: What?  
  
Alex: You heard me!  
  
Claire: We better get going   
  
Alex: Yeah things to see, people to do  
  
Claire: Your discusting  
  
They got out of the bed, got dressed and left the hotel.  
  
Niether of them said much until Alex had had enough   
  
of the silence.  
  
Alex: So what are you doing when we get back?  
  
Clarie: I'm not sure a couple of fences have to be fixed,  
  
drenching has to be done, what about you?  
  
Alex: Ah a fence to fix, I might start training Pilgrim  
  
Claire: Yeah I'll help you when I get the rest of the work done  
  
Alex: Righto   
  
They arived at Drover's and both got out of the ute. 


End file.
